


sometimes blowing up your dad's car doesnt always go great.

by Yeempt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Octane | Octavio Silva Has ADHD, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, and a lil bit of lifeline being an older sister, idk what to tag this, plus like a tiny bit of crpytane, this is mostly just octane having internal struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeempt/pseuds/Yeempt
Summary: It was his fault to be fair. He was the one who threw the thermite and he was the one who got some on his skin and instead of checking it out Incase of injury, he hid it.But to be fair he did commit a crime, so it wasn’t wise to admit why he burned his arm with thermite.And to be fair, crypto put effort into covering it up, so Octavio really didn’t want to let the effort go to waste.But damn did his arm hurt.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 10





	sometimes blowing up your dad's car doesnt always go great.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucks who cares. have some octane being octane with a tiny bit of cryptane. sorry if like the grammar is bad i tried to spreedrun this. i might do a another fic set during the party so ye :)

If Octavio was being honest, his arm felt like it was melting.

It _was_ his fault to be fair. _He_ was the one who threw the thermite and _he_ was the one who got some on his skin and instead of checking it out Incase of injury, he hid it. 

But to be fair _he did commit a crime_ , so it wasn’t wise to admit why he burned his arm with thermite.

And to be fair, _crypto put effort into covering it up_ , so Octavio _really_ didn’t want to let the effort go to waste.

But damn did his arm hurt.

It really sucked when he had to stream his crazy stunts and then two hours later play a 20 minute apex game. He loved doing this! he really did, but his stim did not mix well with the burn. 

And yes he could tell Ajay, but she was probably gonna yell at him about ‘he shouldn’t blow up his dad’s car, and he shouldn’t take Stim’ and blah blah blah. Octavio loved her, she was basically his hermana! It’s just sometimes she thought too much about his health, which he always thought was dumb.

He thought of complaining about his pain to someone else but uh his options weren’t great. Nat would probably ask too many questions about his dad. Renée, Anita, loba, and Ramya would laugh at him. Elliot was never gonna be an option. Crypto would be upset about octavio even talking to him. (Well Octavio thought maybe crypto liked him a little more after _that night_ ) so Octavio really didn’t have a lot of options here. 

So he suffered. 

He really really hoped no one was noticing when he kept scratching at his arm.

(“Yo tavi you seem to be more itchy than normal?” Ramya pointed out as she helped him add spikes to his prosthetics.

“Haha… y’know just an adhd tick!” He shrugged.)

Or when he started to wear more sleeves.

(“I’ve… never seen you wear sleeves, modeun geos-i johda?” 

“It’s cold, cálmese,” he answered with a half grin. crypto picked up on lies easily but he showed no emotion then so Octavio thought he was in the clear.)

But the damn burn got really bad like it was a massive red splotch taking up 78% of his upper arm. (Don’t ask if that’s accurate math, Octavio failed every math class he took.) He really needed to see a doctor. But he hasn’t gone to a doctor in ages and he dreads doing so, he even wrote a list on why, because ajay always bugged him about it.

  1. His father somehow _always_ finds out.
  2. They _always_ tell him to quit stim.
  3. And like it only happened once, but one doctor of his was low key transphobic.



(“Just because it happened one time don’t mean it happens every time Silva!” Ajay had scolded him)

It got real bad when it was pretty much the reason for his team losing in their last match. His arm hurt so much it was hard to hold a gun and his aim was awful and it hurt to do _anything_. So when their team got attacked (by fucking ramya and path) he gave up.

Anita was pissed at him for that, and Renée looked like she wanted to strangle him with all her might. (He still doesn’t know how she held back, to be honest) 

So here he was standing in front of Che’s door with his hand raised in a knock. 

And then he was on the floor because his favorite mysterious hacker had just bumped into him. And he landed right on his burned arm.

“¡MIERDA!”

“o, jeongmal mian haeyo!” 

Octavio looked up to a panic expression on crypto’s face and held out his hand. He swiped at him and got up on his own. “Thanks for bumping into me” Octavio rolled his eyes and said his words with an air of venom.

“Sorry…” he swiftly walked past Octavio without another word. Octavio looked at him. 

It made him think. About the night he got the burn.

It felt so fucking good at the time. To throw a thermite at his dad’s stupid fucking rich car, and watch it burn. After his dad humiliated him in public and brought up shit his father swore to never bring up in public. It felt so fucking good.

Even better was the fact it was _crypto_ who gave him the thermite. And when Octavio had asked he said “geogjeong hajima, I’m a hacker I can cover it.”

But of course all good things had to end. Because of the damn burn.

When Octavio looked back at Ajay's door to knock it opened.

“Come in Silva, you’ve been standin’ there far longer than needed.”

He sat on her bed and bounced his leg, why was he so nervous? Maybe it was because how do you tell your childhood best friends why you need their medical help?

‘Heeeeey hermana, I may-have-blown-up-my-ass-of-a-father’s car and I got-a-spark-of-thermite on my skin and didn’t get it checked out, whoops, and now-I-have-an-awful-burn-that won’t go away can-you-please-fix-me? Oh and the reason I’m not arrested right now is because the sexy hacker man that hates me covered it up!’

This wasn’t gonna be easy.

“I know you're the one who blew up your dad’s car.” 

This was gonna be easy.

“Who else would even dare to blow up the head of Silva pharmaceuticals’ fucking car?”

“¡Gracias a Dios!” He gave a sigh of relief. “That’s one thing down now onto the next!” As he opened his mouth ajay pointed out her finger in front of his mouth in a _shut your mouth_ motion.

“ _One thing?_ ” She questioned him. “I swear Silva-.“ 

He lifted up his sleeve, exposing his burn, “whoops,” he laughed

Ajay did not find this massive burn mark to be funny. “SILVA!” 

And so he explained it all. He hated doing that. Everytime he had to tell a story or explain something people always told him he got off topic too much, or was talking too fast. That he should _just shut up and get to the point already_. He knew it was bad when he started to flap his hands to not feel so wound up. Ajay took note of this.

“C’mon Silva, I’m not gonna judge you for this. I’m tryin’ to figure out how to _help_ you,” she sighed and rested her hand on his back.

He was silent, trying to figure out how to phrase the words. “It hurts,” was all he managed.

“Now don’t freak out on me, Silva, but imma suggest somethin’” 

“Go see a-?” He didn’t want to finish the sentence because it was gonna go back to the same argument they always had. Plus he was already taking out his phone to read his list to her again.

“See a doctor? Ya” she swiped the phone from his hands and made him look at her. “1. If my parents aren’t finding out about my doctor visits to this place then your father won’t find out I promise. 2. They will suggest you quit stim but they won’t try to enforce it. 3. These guys aren’t transphobic.”

“I-“ for once Octavio was at loss for words. He knew Ajay couldn’t fix everything and she had her own doctor but it was still weird. “But-“

She gave him a stern look, “listen tavi, you either have to cut your arm off or go see a doctor. What will you choose?” 

“Fuse is missing an arm and he looks cool-!”

“SILVA!” She smacked him on the head. It didn’t really hurt and she was just acting like an older sister but she could have been more gentle…

“Ow…” he looked up toward her and sighed in defeat, “I was just kidding.” 

—————

The doctor was nice. Her name was Olivia or something? Octavio didn’t remember, he only rembered when she told him, ‘take a break from the games for a week,’ because fuck no he wasn’t doing that! The games were the only thing that kept him from, oh I don’t know, blowing up his legs again?

But even if he hated to admit, Ajay was correct. Well he didn’t know if his father would find out yet but the other two points she made was true. Dr. Olivia didn’t act weird about him being trans and she only gave gentle encouragement to stop taking stim, and like only to take it 3 times a week while he was recovering, not quit all of it!

Ajay had written down all the things Dr. Olivia told Octavio because well… he wasn’t paying attention, recovery stuff is boring. 

He was given an ice pack thing, and some pain medicine. 

(“Imma hold onto that!” Ajay swiped the pills from him.

“H-hey!”)

When he left the hospital room he bumped into crypto, _again._

“We really gotta stop meeting like this~” he joked, allowing crypto this time to help him on his feet. 

“Yah... can we talk? Privately?” Crypto turned and tilted his head.

“Sure bud.”

Crypto lead him to a hall closet and with a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Octavio have him an odd look, crypto hasn’t done anything recently, right?

“If I didn’t bring the thermite you wouldn’t have been burned.” He pointed toward Octavio’s arm.

“Oh! Heh don’t worry about that amigo! I’m glad you brought that thermite blowing up his car felt so good! You heard what he said!” Octavio was bouncing on his feet now, the rush of the explosion hadn’t left him at all even with the burn. The explosion was almost a month ago at this point. He leaned over and gave crypto a hug, he watched him tense up.

“I- um… ok then,” crypto mumbled. “If you want… while you recover, you can use some of my games and consoles-“ before he could finish Octavio had the widest smile. “It’s only because you helped me hack your dad’s laptop though!” Crypto turned, trying to hide his face in his jacket. 

“You still gotta tell me _why,_ you needed to hack my dad’s laptop.” He said with a smirk.

“Top secret.”

“Boring”

—————

It had been a month since then. And the burn no longer hurt! It felt sore a little bit for the most part Octavio had recovered! 

(“Man… I wish I _didn’t_ recover than I could make a joke about losing an arm and a leg!”

“Trust me bud losin the arm ain’t all it’s cut out to be!” Fuse had joked sitting beside ajay and hound.

“Silva if that’s the reason for wantin to get yur arm cut off, I’d make sure caustic was the one to do it!” She gave him her classic stern look.)

“Have you learned yur lesson Silva?” Ajay had walked into his room. He was playing some racing game with crypto- well kim.

(“Call me Kim” he had muttered while laying down next to octavio.

“Oh right your have a name!” Octavio laughed, he may have forgotten that crypto’s name wasn’t just crypto. “Understood Kim! _If that’s even your real name!”_

Crypto flinched at that)

“Of course-“

“And that lessen is?” She was picking up his dirty laundry since they were back on the drop ship and it meant that Octavio begged ajay to ‘help’ clean his room.

“Uhhh, don’t blow up your dad’s car?” He shrugged, throwing some popcorn at Kim when he got ahead of Octavio. Maybe if Octavio would stop trying to take shortcuts when the race map clearly didn’t have shortcuts he would be first place.

“No, the lesson is don’t lie about being Injured for almost a month!” She whacked him with a sock.

“Ow… Kim don’t you see how mean she is to me!” He whined while he crashed right into Kim’s car. 

He looked at him and sighed “to be fair lifeline, he didn’t want to get arrested.”

“1, call me ajay and 2, if he had just told _me_ I wouldn’t have judged nor turned him in!” She stepped around the millions of wires and cables in his room.

“Fine! I’m sorry Che for not coming to you sooner,” he huffed as he saw ‘octrain’ had come in last place.

“Thank you Silva!”

———

And the days past even more. Octavio and Kim got closer

(“Taejoon?” Octavio whispered. It was only them awake on the drop ship but crypto told him to keep his voice down. Well crypto, Kim, taejoon? Octavio didn’t know anymore.

“I’ll explain it later I promise.”)

So I guess it would be more like Octavio and taejoon got closer. 

His dad stop inviting to parties, Octavio knew that wasn’t gonna last forever though. And tried to be more honest with ajay when it came to his health. 

“So are we like dating now?” Octavio had asked as he was playing with taejoon’s puzzle cube thing.

“Sure.”

“Ok sweet! So you can teach me how to set up a pc like yours now?” He sat up and poked taejoon’s cheek.

“Will you even sit still to listen?” 

“Probably not!” He smiled.

So maybe blowing up your dad’s car isn’t a good idea because you almost burn your arm off. But Octavio had a boyfriend-ish now and a cool new doctor and he felt happy. Of course he was going to ignore the letter under the door from his father and of course he was gonna ignore that it hurt having to pretend he barley knew taejoon sometimes but for right now he was happy. 

With a kiss on his cheek and a promise of pizza Octavio started to ramble about his day and taejoon listened.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a thing that happened. some translations may be wrong oops. i only know English and a tiny bit of German so im very sorry!


End file.
